phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
In the Empire
" |image = Stormtroopers Candace, Buford and Baljeet singing.jpg |caption = Candace singing with Buford and Baljeet as backup. |band = Candace, Baljeet and Buford |band2 = Candace, Baljeet and Buford |album = Phineas and Ferb Star Wars (Music from the TV Series) - EP |released = July 22, 2014 |performed = |genre = Jazz, Military March, Rock |label = |runtime = 2:01 (Episode) 2:12 (Album) |before = "Cool Song" (Candace) "Summer All Over the World" (Buford) "Socks" (Baljeet) |after = "Awesome" (Candace) "Curtain Call/Time Spent Together" (Baljeet and Buford) |video = Episode version Soundtrack version}} " " is a song performed by Stormtroopers Candace, Buford and Baljeet in "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars". Part of it was shown during Disney XD's summer preview. Lyrics Candace: Ever since I was young, You know, I hated dissention. Among my peer group, It caused a whole lot of tension. When the other kids were slouching, I would stand at attention. And I've always looked so good in white. Now I'm a bad mamma-jamma And I rock a mean helmet. If I see a rebellion Then you know I'm gonna quell it. I'm a certified, full-blown, Armor-wearing zealot And it feels so good to know I'm always right. You can see exotic worlds across the galaxy, In the Empire... Buford and Baljeet: In the Empire... Candace: You can be all that they want you to be, You get a 401(k) and your meals are free In the Empire. Buford and Baljeet: In the Empire... Candace: In the Empire. Buford and Baljeet: In the Empire... Candace: I don't know but I've been told, The Rebels need to be controlled. We'll round them up and put 'em all in stocks, But first we've gotta get Darth Vader socks! It's so not fair! I mean, why am I still on sock detail when Gladys from Accounting got promoted to Commander, and she doesn't even know how to hold a blaster? No, I mean, really, she failed that part of the exam four times. She held it backwards and upside down. But no, she's a second cousin of some midlevel Darth, and so she gets a promotion? What about me? If they would just open their eyes, they'd see that I've got everything it takes, I could be the stormiest Stormtrooper evaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!! Buford: Ya feelin' better? Candace: Yeah. Thanks. You can see exotic worlds across the galaxy, In the Empire... Buford and Baljeet: In the Empire... Candace: You can be all that they want you to be, You can march to the beat of conformity In the Empire. Buford and Baljeet: In the Empire... Candace: In the Empire. Buford and Baljeet: In the Empire... Candace: In the Empire. Buford and Baljeet: In the Empire... Candace: In the Empire! Gallery |name= }} Background information *Part of the melody of this song is based on the Duckworth Cadence used in the military. *This song was recorded with live horns. *On the album, Buford asks Candace, "Ya feel better?" instead of "Ya feelin' better?". *During a break in the song, Candace goes off on a tangent about her time in the Imperial Academy and talks about a fellow cadet named Gladys who failed her firing range portion of the exam four times, despite this Gladys was moved into Accounting and later was promoted to the rank of Commander, simply because Gladys was the "second-cousin of some midlevel Darth" which was possibly codeword for an Inquisitor. *During still clips in the song number, pictures of different worlds in the galaxy are seen, sometimes Buford, Candace and Baljeet can be seen in them. Possibly indicating that during their career in the Stormtrooper Corps, the three of them might have performed a tour of duty at any of the planets that they are seen in (which seemingly includes Geonosis, Makeb, and Sullust). Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Wayne Bradyhttps://twitter.com/mmonogram/status/492347249653862401 *Martin Olson BMI Work #17694512 Continuity References pl:To Imperium pt-br:No Império Category:Songs Category:Season 4 songs Category:Special episode songs Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Baljeet Tjinder Category:Songs sung by Buford Van Stomm Category:I